1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to display holders and more specifically it relates to a winged picture frame stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous display holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to exhibit information which can be placed upon a horizontal surface or mounted against a vertical surface. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.